The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Conventional tail pipe temperatures, especially for diesel particulate filter applications show peaks as high as 650° C. with so-called “hot spots” in the axial center of the flow exiting the tail pipe. Such exhaust gas temperatures can potentially ignite flammable materials, such as dry grass along a roadside. Hence, there is seen to be a need in the art for a component device for an exhaust pipe, such as a tail pipe of a vehicle, for lowering the exhaust temperatures while avoiding isolated hot spots in the center of the exhaust flow emanating from the vehicle.